The Back Seat of the Impala
by RileySturleson
Summary: How many times can Dean Winchester cum in one night? What are Sam Winchester's favourite sex positions? Read now to find out! Contains: Incest (WINCEST), intense sexual activity, harsh language, nudity, blood/violence (kink)


The night began as any other. I, Dean Winchester, and my brother, Sam, sat inside of my 1967 Chevy Impala snaking on gas station chili fries and searching the nationwide news for any tips on a new case. However, there was something different about this particular night.

It had been a long few days, and we were both still on edge. Killing a coven of vampires could put a strain on your brain. Bobby had called about 10 minutes prior to inform us that the victims had been returned safely home to their families. Sam and I were both mentally exhausted.

So I had an idea.

"Hey Sammy. i'm horny."

My brother looked up from his laptop screen and stared at me, humor lighting up his eyes, "And you are telling me this _why_ exactly?"

I smirked and tilted my head, playing with him, "Fix it."

He raised a bushy eyebrow "And how in the world am i supp- ohhhhhhhhhhhhh." In the darkness of the car, i could see his cheeks growing redder.

I chuckled seductively and leaned over towards him, 'Come on, Sammy. You've done it before, haven't you?"

He bit his lip and closed his laptop, setting it on the dashboard, "Yeah, but we were both drunk. I didn't know what i was doing."

I smirked and crawled towards him, undoing his seat belt and letting my hand travel down the front of his shirt.

"You seemed to be enjoying it that time, the way you moaned my name as i took your entire length into my-"

"Stop it, Dean." He interrupted me, looking out of the window.

"You know I am not wrong, Sammy." I whispered into his ear.

He blushed, "D-dean..."

I grinned, "What is wrong, little brother? Embarrassed?"

He shook his head. I pulled down his collar and kissed his neck just bellow his jaw.

"If you aren't embarrassed, then what is stopping you?"

He said nothing, but instead turned towards me and hungrily placed his lips onto mine.

I smirked and bit his bottom lip, "Not so fast, big boy. Get into the back seat." He smirked and nodded, fumbling to climb over the leather barrier and falling loudly into the backseat. I followed him, pinning my brother on his back and climbing on top of him. I straddled him, leaning down so that my face was inches from his.

I grinned, "I have never had sex in a car before. I guess you are my first."

He chuckled and kissed me. I felt his tongue on my lips, and i obediently opened them, allowing his tongue to enter my mouth, exploring every crease and crevice, His hands trailed up my chest, fumbling to get my shirt unbuttoned. Eventually, he grew tired of the struggled and ripped my shirt off, making buttons fly everywhere. I blushed and gasped. His hands ran up and down my back, following the curvature of my spine, outlining the peaks of my muscles. I kissed his neck, grinding my stone hard lower area against him. He moaned and i bit down on his neck, leaving a bruise where i had chomped him. I felt his hands move down to my lower area. He mumbled through our kisses, "Pants. Off. Now" I nodded and rolled over, removing my pants and letting them fall onto the floorboard. He growled and pulled me back on top of him. I grinded against him, causing him to moan in pleasure. He reached up and wrapped his fingers in my hair, forcing my head down to kiss him. I scratched at his chest, pulling his shirt up. He broke the kiss just long enough to let me remove his shirt. I moaned and he began to stroke my cock, letting his thick, muscular fingers caress my soft foreskin. I blushed and pushed up, throwing my head back and coming onto my chest.

Sam chuckled, "That was quick." I smirked and kissed him, reaching down to unbuckle his jeans and pull them down, releasing his own hard member. He groaned and bucked his hips as i moved down and began to blow him. I took his length into my mouth, deep throating him several times, tasting his warm pre cum on my tongue. I let my mouth water, getting his cock as wet as possible. I leaned up. He groaned and pulled my face to his, kissing me deeply. I moved on top of him, positioning myself just above his cock. Gently, i let him slide into me.

Pain shot through my lower regions, and i moaned out. Sam clawed at my hips, leaving deep marks and drawing blood. I moaned and slowly began to ride him. Sam moaned and bucked his hips. I rocked my hips back and forth, gaining speed. I leaned down onto his, still riding. I kissed his chest, biting his nipple.

"D-dean... oh god Dean..." He yelled out. I sat down on him completely, letting his full length thrust into me. He hit my prostate and i came again, splattering both our chests for the second time. Sam moaned and clenched the leather seat, and i felt him come deep inside of me, filling me enough that i could feel his seed dripping out of me. I gasped and fell on top of him.

He smirked, "Don't think you are done just yet, big brother." I looked up at him.

In one swift motion, Sam flipped me onto my back and pinned me down. He pressed his lips to mine, biting down hard on my tongue. I cried out. Then he kissed my neck, biting every few inches, no doubt leaving hickeys everywhere his lips touched. I could smell blood in the air and was faintly aware that my hips and the marks that Sammy made were bleeding. I moaned and clawed at his back, pulling him closer. He once again slid his length into me, thrusting deeper and deeper each time, hitting my prostate with every trust. I moaned out loudly, scratching deeply into Sam's back, once again smelling blood.

"Oh god Sam... Fuck... fuck me... oh god... Sammy... ohhhhhhhhh." I moaned his name loudly and clung to him. Sam grinned, "I wonder how many times you can cum in row, hmmmm?" I blushed and he kissed me, thrusting hard into my prostate. I moaned out and once again came. Sam smirked and pulled out, licking at my salty sweet cum that polluted my chest.

"Sam... sam i can't..." I said between gasps.

He smirked, "I want you dean, i want you so bad... god i want more." I blushed and he flipped me onto my stomach.

"Doggy style?" I asked sarcastically, "How stereotypical, little brother."

I felt him kiss my back and he thrust inside me again. I moaned out as he thrust in and out. I clenched my fists and buried my face in the leather seat, moaning loudly. Sam was growling my name, pulling my hips back and forth. He came before me this time. Filling me to the brim and spilling over again. I moaned out and came just shortly after him. Sam collapsed on top of me and i fell onto my stomach. He rolled over and nearly fell off the seat. I laughed and pulled him back up, laying on top of him so that we could both fit.

We lay there for about 20 minutes before sitting up and getting dressed. I attempted to fix my shirt, but there were no buttons on it, so i just tossed it into the floorboard and pulled my jeans on. Then we both climbed back into the front seat. (I moved a little bit more slowly due to the fact that every time i moved, my hips screamed).

"Well that was fun," Sam said, running a hand through his long, sweaty hair. I smiled and leaned over to kiss him on the cheek.

he grinned, "So what now?"

I looked at the clock on the dashboard. 2:00 AM.

"I guess we should go find a hotel room and get cleaned up, maybe sleep for a few hours."

"Sounds like a plan." Sam said, cheerfully.

I smiled and started the car. Sam looked over at me, "You need a new shirt."

I blushed and grabbed his hand while i pulled out of the parking lot of the diner and onto the open road. Sammy smiled as we drove off into the night.


End file.
